starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звезда Смерти I
Орбитальная боевая станция "Звезда Смерти I"Rebellion Era Campaign Guide( ), также более известная как «Звезда Cмерти I»или «Великое оружие»Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов — огромная имперская боевая станция диаметром 160 км. Она задумывалась Сепаратистами как оружие, которое нанесло бы Республике смертельный удар, но после их поражения 19 ДБЯ проект стал имперским. Инициатором продолжения проекта стал Уилхафф Таркин, который и разработал свою доктрину. По доктрине, "Звезда Смерти" должна была быть в большей части моральным оружием, подавляющим волю Восстания и его поддержки. Однако Таркин слишком переоценил станцию. Небольшой отряд, состоящий из истребителей и бомбардировщиков уничтожил станцию во время Битвы у Явина. Характеристики thumb|left|Одна из многочисленных шахт "Звезды Смерти" Базовая структура станции имела сферическую форму размером с небольшую луну. Стыковочные люки находились в экваториальных траншеях. Эта станция является тем самым воплощением доктрины Таркина. Изначально планировалось, что станция будет иметь в диаметре 120 км., однако в конечном итоге она имела 160 км в диаметре. На момент её открытия, считалось, что ни одна боевая станция не должна быть больше 500 км в диаметре. Однако после уничтожения первой "Звезды Смерти", было принято решение, что вторая должна быть 900 км в диаметре. "Звезда Смерти" была разделена на два полушария, каждое по 12 контролируемых зон. Северное полушарие содержало в себе грознвй суперлазер. Это оружие имело вид чаши и было в несколько километров в диаметре. При его активации, 8 отдельных пучков, сфокусированные кристалами, соединялись через специальное устройство вместе и образовали один, мощный лазерный пучок. Мощность настройки суперлазера была регулируемая, позволяя уничтожать как военные крейсеры, так и планеты. Однако оружие имело долгую перезарядку - около 20 часов. Зато, это супероружие было настолько сильно, что могло уничтожить даже планеты с планетарным щитом. Данный лазер был применён при уничтожении Альдераана. "Звезда смерти" включала в себя 84 отдельных уровня, каждый из которых делился на 257 подуровней. В боевой станции имелись 2 массивных досветовых двигателя и один гиперпривод. Этот гиперпривод был достаточно мощным, чтобы преодолеть расстояние от Алдераана до Явина за несколько часов. Все инженеры, работающие у высокоактивных двигателей были вынуждены носить костюмы излучения для того, чтобы свести опасность излучения к минимуму. Рядом с северным полюсом, была построена 100-метровая башня для императора. На борту станции находилось 1,7 миллионов сотрудников (за исключением дроидов). Также, у станции имелся уплотнитель мусора. Он был показан в фильме. Дизайн "Звезды Смерти" включал в себя небольшой, но важный недостаток: большая труба для выбросов, ведущая прямо в реактор. Позже это отверстие сыграет злополучную роль в судьбе станции. Труба имела в диаметре около двух метров. История Проект Сепаратистов thumb|left|[[Граф Дуку просматривает планы "Великого оружия" во время Битвы на Джеонозисе]] Начальный технический проект "Звезды Смерти", тогда известной как "Великое оружие", был создан Геонезийской промышленностью. Это оружие было предназначено для уничтожения армии и планет Республики. 22 ДБЯ, Поггль Меньший передал планы "Великого оружия" Графу Дуку, чтобы они не попали в руки джедаев. Дуку отдал проект Палпатину. Позже, планы были дополнены с взглядами Уилхаффа Таркина и Райта Сиенара на Передвижную Боевую Станцию. 21 ДБЯ, в начале Войн клонов,Палпатин приказал начать строить станцию. Сотни тысяч рабочих были заняты, строя станцию во время войны в разных местах. Спустя приблизительно 5 месяцев после Битвы на Джеонозисе, Дуку на время остановил производство основной конструкции станции в пользу суперлазера, но быстро передумал после того, как демонстрация потерпела неудачу благодаря саботажу Мейса Винду. 19 ДБЯ Верховный канцлер Палпатин послал клонов 501-ого легиона на Миджето, где они должны были собрать источник энергии для суперлазера станции. В течении нескольких последних недель войны, Совет Сепаратистов обсуждал продолжение войны, дав их секретному оружию время для окончания постройки. Имперская постройка Уничтожение Альдераана Битва у Явина Интересное Тронный зал Императора Тронный Зал Императора, на первой "Звезде Смерти", был расположен в башне на Северном полушарии станции. Император приказал построить зал на ранних стадиях постройки "Звезды Смерти", чтобы следить за сокрушительным оружием. Весь зал был украшен статуями из чёрного камня. Трон Императора с полом соединяла короткая лестница. По обоим бокам трона стояла специальная охрана Палпатина. Трон окружали многочисленные пульты управления. thumb|left|Палпатин и Марек бьются в Тронном Зале Гален Марек прилетел на "Звезду Смерти", чтобы спасти лидеров Альянса Повстанцев - Рам Коту, Бейла Органу, Гарма Бел Иблиса и Мон Мотму. Палпатин хотел с помощью пыток узнать о союзниках Восстания. Расправисшись с охраной Палпатина, Гален Марек напал на самого сита. Гален победил в бою и спас жизнь людей. Когда Джуно Эклипс прилетела на "Тени Жулика", Император напал на Коту. Но Марек принял удар молний Палпатина на себя, прикрывая убегающих сенаторов. В итоге произошёл мощный взрыв, из-за которого вся башня рухнула и выжили только Император и Дарт Вейдер. Дополнительная информация В игре Star Wars: Battlefront II, играя внутри "Звезды Смерти", можно увидеть суперлазер и выстрелы из него (смотри скриншот). Это даёт представление о том, как выглядит оружие изнутри. thumb|left|Скриншот из игры - выстрел из суперлазера *Интересный факт: Если в 4 Эпизоде, во время выстрела видно что луч суперлазера фокусируется из нескольких маленьких лучей, то в игре внутри станции фокусируется уже готовый разрушительный луч. Возможно, это сделано для болшей эффектности. * Алгоритм выстрела в игре: :1. Накопление энергии генератора :2. Фокусировка через энергетическую линзу :3. Выстрел Внутреннее устройство thumb|300ppx|Чертёж Звезда Смерти, вид спереди: # Командный сектор Северного полушария; # Полярная траншея; # Фокусирующая линза суперлазера; # Блоки ионных двигателей; # Траншея середины полушария; # Командный сектор Южного полушария; # Внешняя оболочка из кваданиевой стали; # Экваториальная траншея; # Границы городских построек; # 327 — Ангар/док 327. За кулисами *Перевод словосочетания "Death Star" ближе к "Смертельной Звезде, нежели к "Звезде Смерти. Только из-за особенностей русского языка перевод слегка изменили. Появления *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Run Mace Run'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game)'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''''The Force Unleashed'' novel'' *''''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Death Star'' *''The Lost Jedi Adventure Game Book'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' radio drama *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Priority: X'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Marooned'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' * *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Champions of the Force'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''The New Jedi Order'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' }} Неканонические появления Внешние ссылки * Звезда Смерти на сайте jcouncil.net * Звезда Смерти на сайте swgalaxy.ru * Звезда Смерти на сайте Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн» Примечания bg:Звездата на Смъртта de:Erster Todesstern en:DS-1 Orbital Battle Station es:Estación de Batalla Orbital EM-1 hu:Első Halálcsillag nl:Death Star I Deep Space Mobile Imperial Battle Station pl:Gwiazda Śmierci pt:Estrela da Morte I fi:Kuolemantähti I Категория:Супероружие Категория:Оружие Категория:Космический флот